


Thursday

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thursday and Eren hasn't had sex with his lover in almost a week. He's horny and ready to do something about that. But then Levi comes home earlier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as me wanting some Power Bottom!Eren and then it turned into daddy kink and I don't even know what happened, but here, have some porn!

Eren was never a fan of Thursday. It’s late enough in the week that it should just be Friday, but no. He still has to wait one more day before it was the weekend. Before he can take a break from school for a couple of days and before he can relax at home with his lover without having to wait for him to come home all day. Thursdays are the light at the end of the tunnel but you’re just not quite there yet. The end is just sitting there in front of you, taunting you, teasing you.

Thursdays did have one upside though, he only had two classes to go to and he was out by noon, so he had plenty of time at home by himself to do as he pleased, whether that be studying, playing games, or even getting dinner ready for Levi when he got home. It was time for him to relax and just do his own thing.

Levi worked a salary job, so he didn’t have any set hours. But he generally tried to work around the same time every day. Most days he got home around five but there were other days where he was stuck there until eight or so if he got in over his head in paperwork. Some days he got off early which was always a pleasant surprise for Eren.

Unfortunately, this week has been hard on Levi. He’d been stuck at work late every night and Eren had figured tonight would be no different. What really sucked was that their schedules weren’t meshing well at all this week and they didn’t even have an opportunity to be intimate with each other. He checked the clock and figured it would still be a good few hours before Levi was home. He sighed.

He was bored.

He was also very horny.

He didn’t think he could go another night without some sex. But he also didn’t feel like waiting around for Levi. Normally he never had to take care of himself, but this week has been long, and he was only growing more sexually frustrated.

He was laying on the couch with nothing but a pair of gym shorts on. He usually bummed around the house like that. He let his mind wander to Levi, to his beautifully toned body and his white, milky skin. To the way his black hair fell over his piercing blue eyes and the flush that always painted his cheeks when he was aroused. All the beautiful and delicious little moans and grunts he made…

His hands were wandering, one stopped to pinch and tug at his nipple as the other continued to trace downward. “Mmm…” He hummed, playing with the line of his pubic hairs. Levi always loved to tease him like that, stopping his motions at the hem of Eren’s boxers. “Oh, Levi… Stop teasing me…” He said to himself, pretending that it was his lover’s hand that was tracing lightly above his groin. He pinched his nipple just a little harder and let out a groan.

He snaked his hand into his shorts, grabbing hold of his length and pulling it out. Still not completely hard yet, but he knew thinking about Levi some more would definitely get him there. He stroked lazily at it, imagining the way it feels when Levi has his hand wrapped around it, imagining the way it feels in Levi’s mouth… “Ahhh…” He moaned, tilting his head back.

When he was finally completely hard, he pulled his hand away from his dick, moving down to fondle his balls and massage his perineum, and then finally started to tease the muscle just a bit lower. He felt his hole twitch, anticipating the intrusion that was to come. He pulled his hand away to pull off his shorts and reach under the couch to grab the lube he had stashed under there a while ago. He was surprised Levi hadn’t spotted it yet. But he always liked to have some laying around in case they decided to get frisky. He popped the cap and poured some onto his fingers, rubbing them together and spreading the fluid around. He dropped the bottle back onto the floor and started to massage his muscle again, pretending it was Levi who was teasing him.

“Ahh, Levi…” He moaned as he started to insert a finger. “Mm, I want you to finger fuck me…” He moved his finger in and out, letting out small _ohs_ and _ahs_ before adding a second finger. He beckoned them, searching for his own sweet spot. Levi never had a problem finding it but Eren could never seem to get his fingers in deep enough. He added a third finger, relishing in the added friction it caused. “Fuck, Levi… I need your dick…” He whimpered, moving his fingers faster and harder. “Leviiii…” He groaned out, wrapping his free hand back around his cock, smearing the pre cum over the head before giving it a few strokes. He found himself lost in pleasure, imagining Levi was the one doing everything to him right now, imagining the look on Levi’s face when they fuck, moaning out his name and desperately wishing that it was Levi’s cock inside of him. “Levi.. hah… I need you… Fuck, I need you so bad…Levi... Leviiii…” He groaned, throwing his head back and working his hands a little faster and inserting a fourth finger.

It wasn’t until he heard the door click shut and the clearing of Levi’s throat that he realized he was no longer alone. Levi was home way earlier than Eren had expected. He stopped dead in his tracks, fingers still stuck up his ass and hand wrapped around his cock as he gave Levi what was probably the most mortified face he could muster up. “Levi… I—”

“I was expecting to come home and find you playing video games like normal.” Levi interrupted. His face showed disinterest but his eyes told Eren something else entirely, and it was enough to spur him on and forget how embarrassed he just was. After all, it was only Levi who walked in the door. Levi, who’s seen him in the throes of pleasure time and time again. So what if he just got caught jacking off, moaning his name? Levi has seen worse from him. “Is this what you normally do when I’m at work?” He asked, giving Eren a small, delighted smirk. “I can’t say I don’t approve.”

Eren let go of his dick, but resumed moving his fingers in and out of his hole slowly. “Mm, it’s been a while since we’ve fucked… I was trying to remember what your cock feels like.” Eren replied, looking at Levi with hooded eyes as he spread his legs more, giving Levi a better view. “You should get over here and help me remember.”

“Tch. You’re shameless, you know that?” Levi said. He emptied his keys and wallet out of his pockets and walked over to the brunet. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper, pulling his half-hard dick out for Eren to see. “Alright, why don’t you show me just how desperate for my cock you are?” He teased, standing right in front of Eren’s face.

Eren didn’t hesitate for a second. He used his free hand to guide Levi’s cock to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before tracing his tongue down to the base. He took his time sucking at Levi’s balls before sliding his slick tongue back up to Levi’s crown, all the while eliciting a few small groans from the raven haired man. “Mm… Put it in your mouth.” Levi hummed, placing his hand on Eren’s head.

Eren immediately obeyed, taking Levi’s dick into his mouth slowly. Agonizingly slow. All the while he was continuing to work his fingers in and out of his own ass, moaning around Levi’s length. But they both had limited patience where sex was concerned, so Eren took no time waiting before he started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Levi’s tip, gently grazing his teeth along his shaft, pushing Levi’s cock back so far it was hitting the back of his throat. Drool started to run down his chin as he continued to coat Levi’s cock with his saliva. He had missed the way his lover’s dick tasted, and he was enjoying every second of this. “Good boy…” Levi purred, thrusting gently into Eren’s mouth. Eren hummed in response, sending pleasurable vibrations around Levi’s delicious cock. “Ahh… Fuck…”

Levi pulled out of Eren’s mouth and Eren quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “I am so ready to have that thick cock of yours inside of me.” He said, his voice absolutely wrecked. He sat up, gripping Levi by the waist. “On the floor…”

He gently helped Levi down to the floor and moved down with him, positioning himself in a straddling position. He reached over to the couch to grab the pillow off of it for Levi to rest his head on and set it under him. He bent down and locked lips with Levi, kissing him with fervor, wasting no time in sliding his tongue into his lover’s mouth. Levi moaned into the kiss and reached his hands down to cup Eren’s cheeks, sneaking a finger into his opening and feeling just how stretched Eren already was. He pulled back from the kiss.

“God, fuck, Eren…” He breathed. “How many fingers were you using?”

Eren let out a sound between a laugh and a growl as he bit Levi’s lip, moving his hands down and making quick work of unbuttoning Levi’s shirt. “Four. Not nearly as satisfying as your cock though.” He replied before moving back in for another heated kiss, raking his fingernails down Levi’s torso. He pulled back and admired the man laying beneath him, shirt unbuttoned and exposing all the dips and curves, face flushed and eyes glazed over in lust. He reached over and grabbed the lube, moving back so he could coat it onto Levi’s dick and gave Levi a few strokes.

He paused for a moment, considering how he wanted to do this. But it didn’t take long before he spun himself around, back turned to Levi. He kneeled down, grabbing Levi’s dick and positioning it before he slid down onto it. “Shit.” he hissed. He kept going until he completely bottomed out and stayed there for a moment, turning his head back to smirk at Levi, whose eyes were taking in the sight before him. “You like seeing my ass stuffed full of your cock?” He said, voice low and sultry. He started gyrating his hips. “Like it when I do this?”

“Ahh…” Levi moaned. He gave Eren’s ass a firm squeeze with his hands before giving him a hard smack on his right cheek. “Yeah…” He breathed, giving Eren another hard slap, causing Eren to hiss. “Be a good boy and ride daddy’s cock.”

Eren didn’t take any time before moving himself up Levi’s dick, leaving only the head in, and then slamming back down again. “Daddy, huh?” He chuckled as he started to create a rhythm. “Mm, I like it when you want me to call you that.” He picked up his pace, moving back and forth, up and down, Levi thrusting up into him when he bottomed out. “So good…”

He leaned back, moving his legs so he was in a squatting position and holding himself up by placing his hands on the floor around either side of Levi’s waist. Levi put his hands around Eren’s hips to help keep him in place and they resumed their rhythm. The new position allowed for Eren to fall harder down onto Levi and allowing him to hit his prostate. He let out a loud yell as Levi’s cock hit his sweet spot over and over.

“Fuck, Eren! You’re so hungry for my cock aren’t you?” Levi growled, giving Eren a couple more firm smacks on his ass. “Ahh.. Look at you – fuck – look at you just swallowing it up over and over like a greedy slut… ahh!”

“Hah…” Eren panted. “I’m your slut, daddy.” He moaned out. “I’m such a slut for you. I’m a dirty, horny little slut for your cock.” He pushed himself down even harder onto Levi’s dick, his moans become louder and more frequent. He took in the sound of Levi panting and groaning behind him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room, the feel of Levi’s nails digging hard into his hips. His head was spinning as jolts of pleasure coursed through him over and over and _fuck_ he wanted to come but not yet. The feeling of being stuffed by Levi’s cock was too good and he wasn’t ready for it to stop just yet.

He pulled off, Levi letting out a whine of protest. Without a word Eren moved over to the couch and leaned against it, knees on the floor and his ass in the air. He grabbed his cheek, spreading his ass open to show off his gaping hole to Levi, the muscle pulsating, anticipating and begging for more.

“It needs you, Levi.”

“Mm,” Levi hummed as he pushed himself up. “I thought we were using ‘daddy’.”

Eren let go of his ass and kept himself propped with his elbows resting on the couch cushion. “It doesn’t fucking matter, Levi… I need you to fuck me so bad.” He really did. He felt like it had been ages and Levi’s cock felt so good, and he was so desperate to come by Levi’s cock alone. He wanted to feel Levi’s nails digging into him, to feel Levi thrusting hard into him, fucking him into sweet oblivion until he saw white, until he couldn’t remember anything but the name he knew would spill from his lips.

For a moment he thought Levi would take his sweet time, but instead he felt the head of his cock slipping into his entrance once more. “So hot and tight Eren. Even when you’re all stretched out, you’re still so tight around my cock.” He groaned as he slid all the way in. Eren squeezed his muscles to spur Levi on and he wasn’t disappointed. Levi didn’t take it slow. He pulled out fast and slammed in even faster, again and again. “You love it when I fuck you hard, don’t you, Eren.” He said between pants.

“God, yes, Levi! Daddy… Whatever… Fuck!! It feels so good, give me more. I need more.” Eren whined. Levi was assaulting his prostate which each thrust and it left Eren seeing stars. He bucked back into Levi, trying to match his pace, trying to get him in even deeper. He thought about wrapping his hand around his cock but he resisted the urge. He wanted Levi to be the one to make him come.

He grabbed one of Levi’s hands and directed it up to his head. Levi got the hint quick enough and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, tugging it hard and forcing Eren’s head back. Eren let out a feral growl as he pushed back even harder to meet Levi’s thrusts. “Fuck that’s hot.” Levi chuckled. “You like it when I pull on your hair, when I punish you for being a naughty boy while daddy’s away at work?” He accentuated his words with another hard smack to the ass. Harder than the others were. Enough to leave a giant red mark on Eren’s left ass cheek.

“Again… Oh my god spank me again… Harder…” Eren yelled out, his voice utterly wrecked. He was on the verge of screaming, it was so good.

Levi was never one to deny Eren what he wants. He tugged on Eren’s hair just a little bit before throwing back his hand and giving Eren another, extremely hard, smack to his ass. Eren screamed out, begging for it even more. He wanted to feel Levi’s hand hitting his ass again and again as the man assaulted his prostate over and over with a brutal force.

“I’ve been such a bad boy, Levi…. So…. Naughty and horny and dirty.” He panted, trying to labor his breathing. He felt an all familiar heat coiling in his stomach as his balls started to tighten. He couldn’t hold it in much longer. “Fuck, Levi… I’m gonna come… I’m gonna… hah… It’s so good… Levi… Leviiiii…..” He screamed his name over and over like a prayer and Levi was God. And with one final guttural cry, he came.

And that seemed to be all that Levi needed in order to reach his own climax. He let out a long _ahhh_ as he filled Eren up with his cum, giving a few more desperate thrusts as he completed his orgasm. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Eren’s sweaty back for a moment, trying to catch his breath. But it wasn’t long before he let go of Eren completely and flopped back on the floor, throwing his arm over his head and placing his other hand over his heart.

“What the fuck, Eren. What was that?” He panted.

Eren pushed himself away from the couch, wincing when he realized that he spilled his seed all over the side of it… That was something he’d have to clean about as soon as possible. But he needed to catch his breath first. He moved down to lay beside Levi, turning to face him and placing his hand over the hand resting on Levi’s chest.

“I don’t know. We just… We haven’t fucked in like a week and I just… Really needed to get off.” Eren said.

“I wasn’t expecting to come home to that at all. Such a little shit.” Levi smirked.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t fucking apologize. I’m not complaining. You should do that more.”

Eren laughed. “You like seeing me getting myself off?”

“Shit, next time I might just sit there and watch you. You’re a sexy fucking asshole.” Levi said before pushing himself up. Eren followed suit. They were both a couple of sweaty messes, and Eren knew what that meant next. “I need to fucking take a shower.”

“Want me to join you?” Eren asked before kissing Levi’s cheek.

“After you clean your mess up off the couch. It’s filthy.” Levi said, completely serious in his tone.

“Sure thing.” Eren replied with a chuckle.


End file.
